Mating luer connections, needleless connectors, and needle access ports serve as a conduit for administering medication to a patient by the joining of their mutual complimentary components. Prior to connecting two luer compatible components together, it is important to sterilize the connection end-sites. Typically, the connection end-sites are sterilized by wiping each site with an antiseptic wipe. The wiping and sterilizing of the connection end-sites must be done for a specified amount of time and accuracy to achieve a “kill of microbes” prior to the luer compatible components being connected together to reduce the risk of infection to the patient. This is also true for needle access ports or other connections. Without this simple precautionary step of sterilizing the working end-sites, patients are at a greater risk of contracting an infection.
The current method for sterilizing a connection end-site, catheter hub, needle access port, or needleless connector employs an antiseptic towelette that comes in a small foil packet and is commonly used throughout hospitals, clinics, and home healthcare. The foil packet in which the antiseptic towelette comes in must be torn open and the towelette lifted out with gloved hands. The towelette is a small folded sheet of fibrous, non-woven material that contains isopropyl alcohol. The clinician cannot adequately use the towelette to wipe the various complex surfaces, edges, threads, lumen, septum of a working end-site due to the towelette's small size and flimsy characteristics. Thus, that which should be a routine precautionary step to maintain sterility is unfortunately either ignored or not adequately performed to prevent patient infection.